Immortal Death Wish
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: Hermione has a secret her school friends don't know. She's a runaway, in a band and dosen't mind getting in trouble. Her band mates also have secrets that their school friends wouldn't even dream about. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Death Wish**** Chap One**

**The song's called Away from me by Evanescence. I hope you like the first chapter of this new fic. I've wanted to write it for a while but have wanted to finish my Gilmore girl's one. Well anyway here it is and if you're waiting on my Gilmore Girls fic don't worry I'll still be working on it.**

_QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF _

I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll  
>I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds<br>But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
>Lost all faith in the things I have achieved<br>And I

I've woken now to find myself  
>In the shadows of all I have created<br>I'm longing to be lost in you  
>(away from this place I have made)<br>Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
>I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed<br>I can't go on like this  
>I loathe all I've become<p>

I've woken now to find myself  
>In the shadows of all I have created<br>I'm longing to be lost in you  
>(away from this place I have made)<br>Won't you take me away from me

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
>I have grown so weary of this lie I live<p>

I've woken now to find myself  
>In the shadows of all I have created<br>I'm longing to be lost in you  
>I<p>

I've woken now to find myself  
>I'm lost in shadows of my own<br>I'm longing to be lost in you  
>Away from me<p>

"That was good guys", I say dumping myself down on the floor after our long band practise is finally finished.

"Good. Good that was great," Angel exclaims setting down her guitar and diving for the couch.

"Yeah and now that that's done we can go eat," Defiance say's sitting down beside Angel on the couch.

"Defiance you and your stomach will be the death of us," Fate comments plopping down beside me on the floor.

"Yeah man and I thought I ate a lot," Alaric laughs making himself comfy in the arm chair to the left of us.

"Dude, you do eat a lot," Robin say's dumping himself on the bean bag behind us.

"Yeah well so do you," Silver adds perching herself on the armrest of Alaric's chair.

"Silver let's not forget who eats the most out of you lovely ladies," Blade say's taking up the other arm chair and giving her a pointed look.

"And let's not forget who eats the most of all of us boys and girls included," Fate joins in turning to look at Defiance.

But as Defiance goes to open his mouth with some witty retort his stomach starts rumbling making everyone laugh.

"Ok, ok we really should go get something to eat before Defiance over their starts eating himself again," I say grinning.

"Salem that was once and I was wasted," Defiance whines.

He hates when we bring that up. Thank god I got it on tape.

"Come on guys stop teasing Defiance and lets go eat," Angel say's standing and grabbing Defiance's hand.

"Hey defiance, Angel I can't believe you two are finally going out," Robin comments as he Alaric and Blade walk up behind the happy couple.

"That'd be because of us boys," I say pointing to me, Fate and Silver.

"Oh god you didn't," Blade jokes looking at us all with amusement.

When we don't deny anything Blade, Alaric and Robin start laughing so hard their almost falling over.

"Oh god they did," Robin manages through his laughing.

"Well what else were we meant to do?" Silver asks looking toward a now completely red Defiance and Angel.

"I was wondering why we couldn't find you two the other day," Alaric joins finally composing himself a little.

"Man I can't believe they locked you in the basement," Blade says grinning.

"That was really mean you know how scared Angel is of the basement," Alaric say's looking at the still completely red couple.

"Anything else we should know," Robin says as we reach Burger King.

"There may have also been some mistletoe involved," Silver say's grinning at me and Fate.

"Yeah and some pixies," I add quietly hopping the boy's won't hear me.

"Oh gods remind me to never cross you girls again," Blade jokes grinning.

"Yeah it didn't really turn out how we wanted though," Fate says looking thoughtful for a second before grinning again.

"Uh yeah the pixies were a lot stronger then we originally thought," I add as we all start to laugh again.

"They ripped my favourite shirt," Angel says pouting.

"Yeah and they took my favourite Bennie," Defiance adds copying Angels pout.

"Come on guys lets eat then go home we have a big day a head of us tomorrow," I say as we take our food to the biggest booth in BK.

"Yeah I can't believe this years our last year," Silver say's looking a bit upset.

"We should perform at Hogwarts," Alaric say's making everyone's eyes turn to him.

"Yeah we should," I agree making everyone's eyes practically pop out of their heads.

"How about at the Yule ball it's halfway through this term," Fate say's looking suddenly excited.

"Yep end of year ball it is," Robin agrees grinning happily.

"Come on let's head home and finish packing," Angel say's standing up.

Standing I go to follow before something across the road catches my eye.

"I'm getting a tattoo," I tell the others as I start to walk towards the door.

Instead of being told not to all I hear is the girls grabbing their bags and following me across the street with the boy's not far behind.

_QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF _

Laughing we all pile out of the tattoo pallor where we all start to head toward the shops having forgotten about planning on going home to finish packing.

All eight of us had gotten the same thing, a black and purple tattoo saying Immortal death wish.

I got it on my right wrist, Angel on her back, Fate on her left ankle, Silver on her neck, Robin on his right shoulder, Defiance on his right hip, Blade on his left arm and Alaric on his left shoulder.

We girls had also gotten our belly buttons pierced as we all already had our ears pierced twice.

My stone was obsidian, Angels Emerald, Fate's ruby and Silvers Diamond.

We all also got our noses pierced. Us girls with our stone and the guys with theirs Robin's was the same as mine Defiance the same as Angels, Blade the same as fates and Alaric the same as Silvers.

"Hey guys how about we go and get our hair done," Angel suggests grinning happy to have gotten a tattoo finally.

"What colour are you thinking guys," Silver asks as we walk toward the local hair salon.

"I'm going black and getting it cut to my mid back," I say.

"Red and I'm getting a pixie cut," Angels adds.

"Brown and hair extensions," say's Fate.

"Um I'll probably go platinum blond and get it cut to my shoulders," Silver says.

"What about you boy's," I ask smiling at the scared looking boy's.

Us, boy's and make overs never a good combination.

"Well I've always wondered what I would look like with black hair and I'll get it trimmed," Robin say's laughing.

We weren't expecting that.

"You love you're hair Robin," I say probably looking really surprised.

"I've been wanting to change my hair colour for ages now," he explains yanking on a piece of his curly brown hair.

"Well any way I'm thinking Red and most of it off," Blade interrupts.

"Brown and a trim," Defiance adds.

"Blond, or sandy coloured and maybe muck around with something new," Say's Alaric.

"Well now that we have that all sorted lets go and get it done," Fate says pushing open the door and walking up to the desk.

_QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF _

"Now that that's done we should go clothes shopping," Fate say's as we take a look at each others new hair styles.

"God girls I think we've had enough for tonight," Blade say's looking away as we all pout.

"Fine but that means no packing tonight," Robin warns breaking and letting us shop.

"Yeah let's go guys," Angel yells grabbing Defiance's wrist and running for the shops.

"We should just leave them here," Alaric whines following after us.

"Maybe we should leave you here," I say looking through the clothes racks.

"We're going to be here forever," Blade whines grinning as we all scowl at him.

_QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF IMMORTAL DARKNESS QUEEN OF _

"Well I'm done," I yell walking toward the boys at least an hour later.

"Good for you. We all finished over half an hour ago," Defiance moans looking ready to cry.

"I'm done too and so is Silver and Angel," Fate say's as her Silver and Angel walk up behind us with heaps of stuff balanced in bags in their arms.

"Time to go home then," Alaric sighs looking relived.

"Yeah time to go home," Silver say's rolling her beautiful blue eyes.

Laughing we all follow.

**So what do you think, please ****review.**

**Xoxo iNdi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Death Wish Chap Two**

Well I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now but just kept getting side tracked and with the computer I own you can't blame me it beeps all the time is that even normal for old computers. (Sorry getting of track).

Any way I own nothing unfortunately cause if I did it wouldn't have ended as it did.

Yes, yes, yes I repeated over and over in my head as Professor Dumbledore tells us all (the students of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry) that we were playing host for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the rest of the year.

It's my sixth year here at Hogwarts and never have I meet anyone from another school.

"They'll be arriving in a few minutes so I want you to treat them with the upmost respect," Dumbledore said looking pointedly over at the Slytherins, "and we have decided to let all of the school go to hogsmead tomorrow, and no you don't need permission for this one year," Dumbledore adds as a few of the younger kids begin to raise their hands.

"Food finally," Ron says reaching across me to the plate of stake while shoving a handful of French fries into his mouth.

"Eww," I groan seeing him and Ginny begin to stuff their faces with me, Neville and Harry trying not to lose our lunch.

Turning I catch Angels eye as she sits down beside her best friends (aside from Immortal Death Wish) Lavender and Parvati, While Defiance throws a breed roll at his best friends Dean and Seamus.

Laughing at the expression on Fates face as Luna and Padme share their holiday stories, I quickly cover it with a cough at the sight of Alaric with Terry and Trevor his Ravenclaw friends as they all begin to compere homework answers.

With a last glance my eyes land on Robin as he sits with Theodore and Blaise, his fellow Slytherins and best friends, while further up the table Blade can be found flinging peas at younger students while his best friends Draco and Terence cheer him on.

With a roll of my eyes I find myself looking at my last flat mate Silver as her, Pansy and Millicent talk fashion.

I'm the only one that seems a little unhappy with my friends.

Shaking it off I grab a spoonful of my favourite chicken pasta and put it in my mouth only for me to gasp as I notice that Angels tattoo is showing.

Dam, she must of forgotten to hide it, well at least it isn't big like our eyes or hair which we all hide the moment we left the house.

"_Angel,"_ I call through the bond that the eight of us had formed growing up so close.

"_Sup Salem," _Angel calls as she continues her conversation with her friends making no move to show that we are talking.

"_Your tattoo,"_ I say as she looks down trying to see her back.

With a laugh I whisper the spell and give the all clear.

It's not that we're ashamed of each other, actually it's rather the opposite but seeing as the house rivalry is slowly getting worse we decided we would be better off with no one knowing that we were friends that lived together.

And as for the looks we'd all been put under glamor's that could only be removed on our 15th birthday and as that was years ago and we didn't want to reveal all we stayed as we were.

"Hey Hermione do you think you could check my homework tomorrow while me, Harry and Ginny go to Hogsmead," Ron says looking at me with food flowing from his mouth.

"No Ronald, I will not check your homework while you go to Hogsmead, because did you ever think that, oh I don't know, I might want to go to Hogsmead too," I say mine, Neville's and Harrys eyes wide in astonishment.

"But Hermione I'll fail all of my classes if you don't help,' Ron whines as me and Harry exchange glances.

"He can't be serious," I murmur to Harry as he nods anger slowly making its way across his face.

"Come on Hermione, Ron won't be able to get a good job to provide for you two later on if you don't give up a day out," Ginny says looking at me, Neville and Harry annoyance clear on her face.

"When did I agree to get together with Ron," I snap my eyes turning to Ron as he smiles at me dopily.

"Well," Ron starts, reaching across the table to grab my hand just as Neville and Harry each grab my clenched fists, "me and you are going to get together, everyone knows it," Ron continues with a slight glare at the two boys sitting beside me gripping my hands in theirs.

"Who says that?" Neville says looking across at Ron in disgust that the thick Gryffindor Weasel seems not to notice.

"Oh me, and Mum,' Ginny says joining in while throwing me a heated glare.

"Oh and dare tell Ronald, what exactly is supposed to happen between us?" I ask trying to decide whether to be annoyed or amused.

"Well everyone knows we'll get married just out of Hogwarts and I'll get a job at the ministry as an Aurora. (Sorry about the spelling) I'll be your first and only lover and we'll have nine strapping boys and a beautiful little girl. You'll be a stay at home mother that looks after the children while I work and when I came home I'll always find dinner on the table and you ready to make me forget about my rough day, so see hunny bunny it's all worked out and now that means you can stop trying to make me jalousie (sorry I swear this is spelt wrong but this is what my computer says)," Ron says as if stating the obvious.

First and only, ten kids, stay at home mother, jalousie does this stupid prat know nothing about me, but before me, Neville or Harry can argue Ginny starts off about how her and Harry's life will be.

"We'll get married a month after my 18th and I'll be your first, we'll have seven boys and two girls who will go to Hermione during the day so I can go shop, and our house elves will make the dinner and look after the kids while we spend some quality time together okay sweetums," Ginny finishes off a suggestive look on her face.

With the worst timing in the world Dumbledore calls the hall to silence just as me, Neville and Harry burst out laughing.

And not your normal laugh then over it kind, no, I mean the type were you can't breathe and there's tears streaming down your face and as if to prove my point Harry starts chocking and with a very red face he coughs that he can't breathe which only makes me and Neville laugh harder making Harry laugh at us and when we finally start to calm down Neville falls of the seat backwards and with a quick look at each other we start off laughing as hard as before.

"Ow, ow, ow," I gasp clutching my sides as we finally stop only to be meet by an awkward silence, every eye on us and a heated glare from the two Weasleys in front of us.

"Oh my fucking god," I yell oblivious to the gasps from the hall, "you were serious."

"Of course we were," Ginny seethes her eyes boring a hole into the arm wrapped around Harry, my other arm around Neville as we try to stand.

"Miss Granger language," Professor Snape says a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry professor," I say with a grin.

"Harry mate you can get your arm off of Herms now," Ron says winking up at me.

Ignoring him we turn to Neville who's still sniggering slightly.

"Hey Nev, you think this is funny don't you," Harry says throwing a very Slytherin smirk at me that I quickly return.

"Of course sweetums," he says in a high pitched voice sending me and him into light laughter.

"Oh really Hunny Bunny," Harry says laughing at my face along with Neville.

Shaking it off I start to laugh as well before we here the great hall doors burst open.

Quickly retaking our seats with a few snickers still bubbling out of us we turn our attention to the Bauxbaton's girls as they all run in, in beautiful silk clothes.

Giggling at the expressions on the boys faces I notice one smaller Bauxbaton's girl doing flips and cartwheels.

She's pretty good I think as the doors bang open again and in walk the boys from Durmstrang.

Strong and handsome they march to the front before turning and bowing.

"I'd like to introduce you to the students of Bauxbaton's and Durmstrang,' Dumbledore starts before me, Nev and Harry notice a conversation going on across from us.

"I'd totally do her,' Ron says oblivious to the fact that we are listening.

"Forget her, I'd so do him,' Ginny says her voice full of want.

Bitch, I think, so I and Harry can't have anyone but Ron and Ginny get to do anyone they want, I don't think so.

"Oh and before you leave could Hermione Granger (Salem), Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Toby Walker (Defiance), Christina Carter (Angel), Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padme Patil, Luna Lovegood, May Parker (Fate), Terry Boot, Trevor Berch, Samuel Drent (Alaric), Draco Malfoy, Terence Higgs, Lucas Lutz (Blade), Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, Alexander March (Robin), Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Ashley Farrah (Silver), Ronald and Ginny Weasley please go to my office after the feast,' Dumbledore says before walking out of the hall.

"Me, Harry and Hermione are gonna go now," Neville says as we all stand up.

"Oh Hermione can stay here and I'll walk with her in a second," Ron says grinning at me.

"Up I want to go now," I say as we start out of the hall with Ron's voice wafting behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Immortal Death Wish Chap Three

**I've found a few mistakes in the last few chapters so when I've completely finished this story I'll probably go back and fix it up.**

**I still own nothing but my awesome OC characters and some of the plot. **

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," Dumbledore says glancing around.

"Well as you all know with the other schools here we don't have enough room in the different houses so I've drawn out all of your names from a crystal bowl. Meaning that for the rest of the year the 27 of you will be sharing a common room along with bathrooms and bedrooms."

"You can't put us with them," Ron says pointing at the Slytherins.

"Professor how came there's no Hufflepuff's here?" I say ignoring Ron's comment and motioning to all of us.

"There is Miss Granger but they are already there," Dumbledore says to my surprise.

"Who," Lavender says not noticing the annoyed glances Ron's sending at her.

"Cedric Diggory, Carter Knell's, Skander Morgan," Dumbledore say. (In this Harry doesn't get drawn out of the cup and Cedric, Fleur and Viktor are all seventh years.)

"Well if that's all of the questions I shall show you your rooms for this year," Dumbledore says seeing as there are no more questions or complaints.

"Now if you'll all follow me you'll see that your bags have already arrived and have picked which room you'll be staying with along with who you'll share with," He adds as we all come out of his office and head in the opposite way of all of the normal houses.

"I wonder who we'll end up with," Neville whisper as he and Harry come up on either side of me.

"As long as we're not with Ginny or Ron we'll be all right," I say as we arrive at a portrait that has sayings around the edge with a picture of 8 dark shadows that seem to be hiding in a dark forest.

Around the outside of the portrait it says Ennemis unis soyez solidaire comme un in French which means United enemies stand as one (I got this off of the internet so sorry if it's not right.)

"You just need to come up with a password," Dumbledore says.

"Isn't there already a password otherwise how could the Hufflepuff's get in," Dean says looking at Dumbledore.

"Good question Mr Thomas," Dumbledore says," you see since we couldn't come with a password as I am the one to create this area I am allowed in without a password, until one is chosen," Dumbledore says looking at the portrait serenely.

"How about together as one," I say and as I've had the best idea so far it's decided it will be the password.

Walking in to the common room we find its set up with a fire place and bookshelves on one wall, black, gold, silver, purple and blue couches and decorations.

A set of stairs going up; going down and going straight ahead are each found in all corners of the room.

As a group we move into each room which surprisingly fits us all although there are only 3 beds and an on sweet in each room.

The first to find their rooms are all of the Hufflepuff's (obviously).

Next are all of the Ravenclaws, then Slytherins till all that's left is all of the Gryffindor's.

Defiance, Dean and Seamus are next, then Lavender, Angel and Parvati.

Only me, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Harry haven't found our rooms.

With only two rooms left we walk into one to find mine, Harry and Neville's Suitcases at the foot of our beds.

Turning we see Ginny and Ron came running up the stairs anger present on their faces.

"There must be some mistake, maybe they got mine and Herms suitcases mixed up," Ron says making it obvious that he has to share a room with Ginny.

"Dumbledore said that the rooms picked the occupants so obviously they meant to put us three in here and you three down there," Neville says (Harry, Hermione and Neville are on the top floor of their tower and Ron and Ginny are on the bottom floor with Angel, Lavender and Parvati in the middle. Also Ron and Ginny's room has only two beds as there are only two of them)

"I'm going to go and complain,' Ginny says running out of our room with Ron hot on her tail.

"You guys don't care that we're sharing do you," I say already knowing that they don't.

"Nah, I'm actually pretty happy," Harry says.

"Yeah it also means that we don't have to share with Ron and you with Ginny,' Neville adds grinning at me.

"Cool, "I say as we start off down the stairs to find everyone else hanging out in the common room.

"Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom explain to me why Miss and Mr Weasley are shearing a room," Dumbledore says barging into the room a look of annoyance on his ugly wrinkled face.

"You said the room picked the person so don't come bitchen to me because you're unhappy about the sleeping arrangements," I say throwing a funny face over my shoulder to where Harry, Neville and the Hufflepuff's are standing.

Catching my eye Harry and Neville give me cheeky grins and the thumbs up as I turn around only to see Ron and Ginny smirking at me from behind the headmaster.

"Harry I must insist that if you're going to share a room with a girl that you share with Miss Weasley, same goes with you Miss Granger if you feel the need to room with a boy Mr Weasley is keen,' Dumbledore says looking at my shocked face.

Did he just?

"With all due respect," Harry starts.

"It really is none of your business," Neville adds.

"Who we share a room with,' I say.

"So we would appreciate it," Harry Growls his anger slowly getting worse.

"If you would kindly," Neville says as him and I put a hand on Harry's shoulders.

"But out of our lives." I finish.

"Headmaster," we mock in sync before turning and walking up to our room our relax in the common room forgotten.

**Well theirs the next chapter. It's a bit shorter I know but I figured I'd end it there before it started to become overly irrelevant.**

**iNdi xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Immortal Death Wish Chap Four

**I'm slowly getting back into writing so here I go with the fourth chapter. Oh and in case you were wondering boys can go in girls rooms and vice versa.**

**I own nothing but the plot, well kinda.**

"Get down here with my girl now,' Ron yells making me laugh.

"I'm not your girl Weasley,' I yell poking my head out of my room.

"Herms," Ron yells his face lighting up, "I have a present for you,' he adds holding up a heart shaped box.

"What's this Weasel? A love letter with chocolate. A bouquet of roses. Oh wait, you're too poor to afford a bouquet of, well anything," Malfoy says taking the box from Ron.

"Um weasel I wouldn't give these to her,' Malfoy says looking up at me seriously with a slight gleam in his eye.

"Why?" Ron demands, snatching the box from Malfoy.

"Because I'm allergic to Tulips," I say grinning at Malfoy.

Nodding back with a slight smile he turns to Ron as he stares between me and Malfoy.

"Are you two," He splutters unable to finish the sentence.

Without a word Malfoy wraps an arm around my waists making Ron and Ginny run out of the room probably to whine to Dumbledore or Molly.

As soon as the portrait swings closed I turn and lightly hit Malfoy in the chest.

"Eww that's so gross, me and you going out," I say with a laugh ignoring all of the shocked expressions from around the room.

A Malfoy and one third of the golden trio getting on.

How scary?

"Ouch I'm hurt Ara," Malfoy says using my family childhood nickname.

"Kiel," I whine knowing how much he hates it when I whine.

Ignoring his growl I carry on," so Kiel have you found yourself a girl," I say grinning up at him.

"Why you cheeky–" Draco starts before I place a quick kiss on his cheek and run up the stairs as Ron and Ginny along with Dumbledore came through the portrait.

"Mr Weasley please go and get your things, Miss Weasley could you go and get Hermione and move her into your room," Dumbledore says as Ron and Ginny move off to do as told.

"We've already told you old man," Harry starts as Ginny finds herself thrown out of my room with me walking calmly down the stairs behind her.

"My room doesn't like her," I say pointing innocently to the unconscious Ginny with a not so innocent smirk on my face.

"Hermione, there you are, is there something you'd like to say to me," Ron says stopping in front of me with his suitcase floating along behind him.

"Yes in fact there is," I say sniggering when I see his face light up, "Your standing in my way".

"I meant I think you should apologize for cheating on me with Malfoy," Ron says stepping toward me.

"Cheating on you," I yell shocked.

"Yes cheating on me," he says oblivious to the rising temper of everyone but Ginny and Dumbledore.

That's odd they must care about me.

"_Hae Salem go to the Room of Requirement at 1:00 am, me and the others will be there. I think we should find a stronger spell to cover up our new look as well. Also I think we all agree that we should all re-do our hair I'm thinking waist length for girls and chin length for boys, and maybe instead of high lights and bold all over colours we could get our tips and fringe done the same colour as our eyes and our hair done in either silver or black," _Fate says through our bond with the others agreeing.

"_Ok I'll meet you then," _I say before turning back to Ron just in time to see him lean towards me.

Oh no you don't I think as I turn to the side so he kisses my cheek.

Shrugging it off as bad timing he goes to move toward me again only to find himself thrown backwards.

"I think you should take those two to the infirmary," Robin says kicking Ron in the nuts, a wave of annoyance flashing over his face, when Dumbledore turns toward the fire place to floo for Snape and McGonagall.

Within a few moments we're joined by the two professors and with a wave of her wand McGonagall has the two Weasleys floating out of the portrait.

"Severus would you please deal with this situation,' Dumbledore says leaving before Snape can even answer.

"What has been going on," Snape sneers looking around at the all of us.

"Well Ronald and Guinevere got angry because I'm rooming with two boys so –"Draco, Snape and the boys from the Immortals started to complain but I cut them off," they ran to Dumbledore and he tried to tell me and Harry that we are going out with the two Weasleys and then tried to move me in with Ginny and Neville and Harry in with Ron. Then Ron tried to buy me with Tulips."

"But you're allergic," Snape interrupts.

Nodding I continue," when Kiel decided to but in and tell Ronald that I'm allergic then he wrapped an arm around me, so Ronald thinking that me and Kiel are together so ran off to get Dumbledore and coming back Dumbledore then got Ron to take his stuff up to my room while Ginny put all of my stuff in my suitcase. Our room knocked them out though," I finish.

"Oh and Weasel tried to kiss Ara," Draco says as I look down.

"He what," Snape yells starting off toward the portrait.

"And then I kicked him in the nuts," Robin finishes smirking.

"Maybe we should just lock Ara up until she's 20," Severus says looking over my head at Draco.

"How about 35," Draco adds.

"We could always send her to a nunnery," Severus says ignoring my shout of annoyance.

"Guys it's not funny,' I say trying to get them to be quiet.

"Oh I know we should discuss this with her Father," Draco says smirking in amusement.

"Argh,' I yell as I tackle Draco "Hermione's parents," Snape says into the floo and the next minute out walks two tall graceful figures.

"Hermione Arabella and Draconous Ezekiel what are you doing on the floor," Mum says calmly walking up to embrace Snape.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad, it's all uncle Sev's fault" Me and Draco chorus pointing at our smirking god father.

**Haha I had to. LOL. They're twins by the way. The rest will all be revelled as the story goes on. Oh and obviously Hermione's a Malfoy. And cause of the Death Eaters she can't live with her family for fear of getting attacked by them. LOL.**

**iNdi xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Immortal Death Wish chap Five

**I own nothing **

"Untie Ara, Uncle Kiel," a little voice from behind Cissa screams before rushing forward and throwing herself into Draco's open arms.

"Where's my hug," I pout at mine and Draco's 5 year old god daughter.

Giggling Sah moves out of Draco's arms and into mine.

Poking my tongue out at Draco I smirk at his childish pout before covering my ears at the excited shriek that Sah lets rip.

"Well she definitely has her mother's lungs," I joke as Sah runs at Sev and latch's herself onto his leg.

"Daddy," she chants as he lifts her up and settles her on one hip.

"Hello baby," he says gently peering down at her.

"Why are you wearing your ugly uniform," Sah says in her perfect accent.

Grinning at Draco I agree,"Yeah uncle Sev, why are you wearing your ugly uniform."

"Here uncle Sev, why don't you get into something more comfortable," Draco says and with a wave of his wand Draco has Sev in his casual clothes which consist of a pair of dark blue jeans, Black dragon hide boots and a simple grey t–shirt.

"Why you little-"Sev starts before Mum cuts him off, "Severus Toby."

"Yeah well since I'm feeling so generous I've decided to help you two," Sev says waving his wand over the two of us.

Next minuet instead of school robes Draco's in Black skinny jeans and a tight dark Slytherin green ripped singlet with a pair of black dragon hide boots on his feet.

Looking down at myself I see my favourite green strapless dress that has a black mini corset belt.

The dress also drags on the ground when I walk, raising the skirt up slightly I find a pair of forest green ballet flats.

"Thank you," I say hugging Uncle Sev before looking around the still shocked common room.

"Let me induce you to my birth parents Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, My twin brother Draco, my god father Severus Snape and my god daughter Saharra Snape, Uncle Sev's daughter," I say giggling quietly as all of the girls apart from the Immortals faint.

"Well that went well, I think I'll go for a walk now," I say walking toward the portrait but I come to a halt when I hear my name being called by Draco "Wasn't there something we have to tell Mum and Dad."

"Ron's hassling me again and the headmaster want leave me Harry and Neville alone," I say pointing to were Harry and Neville stand smiling at me and my secret family.

"Oh Harry, Neville," Mum cries flinging an arm around each of them.

"Hi Cissa," Neville and Harry say both bright red.

Finally letting them go Dad walks up to them both to shake their hands with a grin.

"I see that you two owe me 20 gallons each," Dad says to Harry and Neville referring to the quidditch game that I and Harry had been at with the Weasleys.

Dad had betted against Harry and Neville and had won, much to the annoyance of the two boys.

"Here you go Lucius," Harry says as both boys hand Dad the money.

"Honey, I think we should have words with the Headmaster," Mum hiss's her anger coming back full force.

"Mum please don't, just give me time, I don't want you to make a big deal about this, please," I say staring at her and Dad.

"Fine but the moment you need help, you call us alright,' Dad says only agreeing because despite me being young I can take care of myself, well most of the time.

"Good bye, we'll see you soon," Mum says sweeping me and Draco into her arms.

"Yes mum," we chant with a smile.

"Bye Dad," I say as I hug him as Mum disappears into the floo.

"You two better be good," Dad says as he also disappears from site.

"Well it's late I'm going to bed," I say standing and walking up the stairs to my room leaving no room for argument.

**Ok so, so far this hasn't turned out how I wanted but don't worry it'll be more about the immortals and Hermione in the next few chapters. Well I hope.**

**Xoxo iNdi **


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Death Wish Chap six**

**We finally get back to the point of the story, sorry that I've been going off track but it'll all work out in the end. If anyone had any ideas for me I'll take them into consideration. Thanx.**

"Salem," Silver yells vaulting over the comfy leather couch set up on one side of the room and sweeping me into a massive hug.

"Hey guys," I laugh, before whipping **(yes it's supposed to be whipping)** my glamour off.

"Ok then let's get started," Angel says coming up behind me.

"Salem, Angel, Silver and me are all going to have white hair while you guys will have black alright," Fate says motioning for me to sit down.

"And with a wave of her wand I fell my hair straighten and glancing at the massive mirror in front of me I find myself staring back only now I look different because instead of my trademark brown hair I see long blond hair with violet tips and fringe to match my natural violet eyes.

"You look beautiful Salem," Robin says as Silver replaces me in the chair.

"Thanks," I say smirking up at him as I notice Alaric drool a little as Silver stands with her hair the exact same as me but instead of violet she has Dark blue tips and fringe to match her eyes.

Next is Angel who gets the same as us but with black tips and fringe to match her eyes and finally Fate stands up with her new hair the same as mine, Angel's and Silver but with hot pink tips and fringe.

"Your turn," Silver says pointing to Robin who sits with a curious grin.

"Wow," I say looking at his now straight black chin length hair that has silver tips and fringe to match his striking eyes.

Giving me a smirk he comes to stand beside me as Fate does the other boys hair.

They all have the same except instead the tips and fringes are different.

Alaric has dark orange, Blade has Dark green and Defiance has dark red.

"We look hot," Silver says looking us over.

"Now time for band practice," I say as I walk to the mike.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow Oh, but God I wanna let it go  
>Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show Never wanted it to be so cold Just didn't drink enough to say you love me<br>I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me?  
>Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow<br>Don't wanna let it lay me down this time Drown my will to fly Here in the darkness I know myself Can't break free until I let it go, let me go  
>Darling, I forgive you after all Anything is better than to be alone And in the end I guess I had to fall Always find my place among the ashes<br>I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me?  
>Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, stay in love with mmm I'm gonna let it go <em>

**(Lithium by Evanescence) **

"That was great guys how bout we do a few more then we can watch some movies," I say as I get nods of agreement.

With a smile we start the next song.

_I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<br>I will break, break_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
>Where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss, selfishness<br>I'm so sick  
>I'm so sick<em>

_If you want more of this  
>We can push out, sell out, die out<br>So you'll shut up  
>And stay sleeping<br>With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
>Where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss, selfishness<br>I'm so sick  
>I'm so sick<em>

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
>You're heeding to it now<br>Hear it, I'm screaming it  
>You tremble at this sound<em>

_You sink into my clothes  
>This invasion makes me feel<br>Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
>Where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss, selfishness<br>I'm so, I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
>Where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss, selfishness<br>I'm so (I'm so)  
>I'm so sick (I'm so sick)<br>I'm so (I'm so)  
>I'm so sick (I'm so sick) <em>

**(Flyleaf I'm so sick)**_  
><em> 

"One more," I say as I see the boys looking longingly at the food.

"Boy's," I hear Silver snicker behind her hand.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>Don't come back for me<br>Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

__**(Christina Perri Jar of Hearts) **

"Food," Defiance groans sinking into the silver loveseat with Angel.

"Give me the popcorn will ya, Salem," Alaric says from across me where he's seated on the forest green loveseat with Silver who's already got the bowl of salt and vinegar chips in her lap.

"Think fast," I say hitting him straight in the face.

"Opps," I say smirking as Robin leans across me to get the beer before leaning back on our black loveseat.

With a giggle Fate grabs the lollies off a pouting Blade.

"Jumper, Virgin territory or star wars," Silver says sliding off her seat and popping open the DVD player.

"Virgin territory, Jumper and then Star Wars," I say seeing the girls grin at me.

"Why," Defiance groans.

"Hayden Christensen," We girls chant with a smile as the boys groan.

"Fine," Robin says as I grab some red wine from the table.

**Ok so very soon I'm going to delete this and restart so umm yeah or maybe I'll leave and just do take two, tell me if when I get around to restarting if I should delete or do another. **

**Thanx xoxo iNdi**_  
><em>_  
><em> 


	7. Chapter 7

Immortal death wish Chap seven

"_Guys, I have an idea," _I say through our bond as we all sit at the table Dumbledore had given Dargith, what he called our temporary house.

I only continue when I know that I have everyone's attention.

_We should put a glamor on so only people who know who we are and what we look like can see us as we are,"_ I say hearing them all agree quickly.

"_Cool so I'll see you all at hogsmead in an hour,"_ Silver says smiling when we all nod.

"_Well, I'm going to get ready,"_ I say standing with Harry and Neville.

Grinning we make our way out of the hall and to our common room without any hassle, but as soon as we start up the stairs to our room Ron bursts out and grabs me only to find a fist in his face, making him sore gracefully backwards into the wall.

"Thanks," I say smiling at Robin as he glances down at his slightly red knuckles.

With a mock bow he walks off to his room with me sniggering behind him.

Turning I'm meet with Neville and Harrys questioning looks.

"What."

"Do you know him or something," Harry asks as we climb the rest of the way to our room.

"Or something," I decide, grabbing my stuff and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

**IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW IDW **

Stepping out of the shower I dry off then look down at my clothes for today.

Light blue short shorts, Robins white button up top with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and tied to show just a little of my stomach so that if I lift my arms it would show my bellybutton piercing and music note tattoo I'd given myself last night. Nodding at my reflection I put on some white sandals.

"Now for the hard part," I murmur running a brush through my hair before tying it up in a lose bun on the top of my head with a few strands of hair falling lose.

My tattoo of a rose with red tear drops is visible on the back of my neck and with a wave of my wand my tattoo of Kiel's name appears on the back of my shoulder.

Matching the one he wears on his arm with my nic name Ara written in black ink.

Closing my eyes in concentration I whisper a spell making it that only Immortal Death Wish will see my hair, piercings, tattoos, figure and clothes.

With a grin I open the door and step out to see Neville fighting with his hodie zipper while Harry just sits there and laughs.

Grinning in amusement I walk up and zip it up half way then turn and walk down the stairs telling the boys I'd see them later.

"_Salem, we'll meet at the secret tunnel behind the portrait of those hammer head sharks in 5 minutes,"_ I hear Alaric say in my head.

"_Ok," _I agree stepping out of the common room only to find myself face to face with Robin.

"Hey," I say checking him out.

He's got on a tight black singlet, grey denim shorts and black jandels with his hair flipped over (like Reece Matins) and his tattoos and piercings all visible.

"Hi," he greets as I see him look me over before his gaze finally finds itself back on my face.

"Well, shall we go," I say breaking the silence.

Nodding he starts off with me falling into step with him quickly.

"So, how do like being back in the castle," He says trying to break the awkward silence that's come over us again.

"We'll I would much prefer to be back home," I say before turning to him.

"What about you?"

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if Weasel just disappeared," He replies smirking at me

"Ro…" I start before stopping.

"I guess you're right," I sigh before seeing the smug look on his face moments before I whack him across the back of his head.

"Salem," he whines, the awkward silence forgotten.

"And we're here," I say ignoring his pout.

"Hey guys," Angel says as her, Silver, Fate and Alaric stand there waiting.

"Hey," we say together as I look over their clothes for the day.

Angels wearing a light grey boob tube dress that's see through and floor length with a black under dress and light grey ballet flats.

Her hairs also up in a high pony tail and she's wearing natural make up like me and the other girls with her tattoo and piercings all visible.

Silvers wearing a flowy black mid-thigh length dress with a long trailing skirt (mullet skirt) and black flip flops with her hair done in a plait that's sitting on her shoulder and all of her tattoos are visible as well as her piercings.

Fates got on Dark blue short, shorts, a dark grey off the shoulder top that has cuts in it and dark grey flats with her hair left down and her tattoos and piercings all visible.

So in short us girls all look hot, I think with a smirk.

Turning to Alaric I see he's wearing a loose brown t-shirt, light blue denim shorts and brown jandels with his hair left loose and his tattoos and piercings are all visible.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," Blade says running up with Defiance behind him.

"We haven't been here that long," Fate says as I look the boys over.

Blades in his favourite loose dark grey singlet with black denim shorts and dark grey jandels, his hair all messed up and his tattoos and piercings visible.

Defiance has on a loose dark grey singlet, black denim shorts and black jandels with his hair gelled along with his tattoos and piercings visible.

"Well let's go," Angel says as we turn to the portrait.

"Power of eight," we say as one making the portrait swing open to revel a secret tunnel to Hogsmead.

"Ladies first," Defiance says pointing to the tunnel filled with cob webs and spiders that had appeared over the holidays.

"Ow," he hiss's when Angel whacks him over the head before we shove him into the tunnel.

"Let's go then people," Blade says in a posh voice as he follows Defiance into the tunnel and rolling my eyes I follow with Robin close behind me.


End file.
